Boxes
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: Missing scene from season 2 episode 1, Slightly Guy/Marian


Natures Law

**Boxes**

**Missing scene series 2 episode 1, after Gisbourne burns down Knighton Hall, walking back to the Castle. Song is Nature's Law by Embrace. Slightly Guy/Marian. Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspects. The text in bold is directly from the episode.**

"**Beg"**

"**Sir Guy, Please, I beg you"**

"**Much better, but still not good enough"**

"**No" she screamed almost hysterically "no, don't burn my house" she pleaded to no response "no, don't light that, no" she continued as Guy pushed her roughly out the door-**

"**Out now"**

"**Move Out" and with that the procession moved away from a burning Knighton Hall that was illuminating there route back to the forest.**

As they approached the forest Guy rounded his horse so he was facing Marian

"stop" he commanded to everyone, Marian continued to wriggle as she felt his guards try and snap her arms in half

"release her" he said to his guard "Take Sir Edward back to the Castle, Lady Marian and I shall return shortly" he said dismissively to his guard. He waited for them to be out of sight before dismounting and holding out his hand for Marian to take, she looked at him in disgust-

"you just burnt down my home and you expect me to, to, to do what exactly?" she finished exasperated by him.

"trust me" he almost pleaded with her, she grabbed his hand before letting her eyes dart fearfully around them, they were alone on the edge of the forest watching her home, her old house she corrected herself burn to the ground. "wait here" he said to her trustingly, she knew she could run but they had her father, she knew Guy had her trapped without using any force or threatening her, she had no choice but to wait for him to return. She remembered naively telling Robin, when he left for the Crusades , everything was a choice, well it always was for him, why never her, Guy always seemed to have her tied to him somehow, she admitted to herself she didn't always mind as much as she should. She knew she hate him after he stabbed her, but she couldn't it was almost as though he stabbed the Nightwatchman not her, would he have stabbed her? No, of course he wouldn't, it was she thought her fault he stabbed her after all she was robbing his house, what did she expect, him to smile and say make sure you wipe your feet on the way out, no he was bound to defend it, him and her, well him and the Nightwatchman went years back, long before Robin started prancing around with his bow and his pompous speeches, she could see why that annoyed Guy, Robin had to be one of the most arrogant people she knew (well it was a toss up between him and the sheriff.) The sheriff, she knew how tightly he bound Guy although he was to proud to admit it, Guy was, she was sure, just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Guy could so easily have been Robin Hood had he not got cornered by Vasey, she knew it was either his orders or his coaxing that had let to her house being burnt to the ground.

"Marian" Guy said to announce his return; she turned away from the forest where she had been staring into space, she turned to look at him as was surprised to find his face was slightly blackened and he smelt of smoke, he was also holding a jewellery box, which she didn't think she had seen before.

"What is that" she inquired.

"I believe it belonged to your mother" he replied simply before passing it to her

"how did you" she asked but he silenced her

"just open it" he told her.

She fingered the engravings on the side and let her fingers run into the markings of her family crest, she opened it and saw some engravings in Latin on the inside of the lid "Nolite te Bastardes Carborundorum" she read aloud to herself

"Don't let the bastards grind you down" Guy stated flatly

"Excuse me" she said turning to face him

"It what it means" he said gently to her

"oh" she said slightly surprised he knew better Latin than her. Inside was a selection of jewellery which she couldn't make out because of the lack of light but her fingers touched something soft and closed them around it, pulling it out, she saw I was another smaller box, tied with a dark ribbon. She secured the jewellery box under one arm and undid the ribbon on the smaller box. It was covered In sot leather and felt slightly cold to the touch, opening it she saw there was a piece of parchment folded into a small square, it was obvious the box had been custom made to fit this piece of paper. She unfolded it and realised it was a letter addressed to her, from her mother.

_Marian,_

_I know you are no longer a little girl that I can kiss and make it better. I am sorry we did not have long enough together, but I will always be with you, regardless of the fact you can't see me. While I am here, you will never be alone. You are strong and beautiful and will succeed. When you read this I know you will be suffering and feel that the your world is crashing down around you, but it is not, Do not fear what you do not know, it is nothing but the next great twist in your life, life does not just have to be the one you know now, you do not have to be breathing to enjoy it, wherever you are, whatever you are put through, regardless of what you have done, never give in. However much they hurt you, stay strong, they can break your body, but never let them take your dreams; they are yours and yours alone. Someday this pain, will become bearable and it will help you. The prickliest thorns produce tender roses. _

_Let your love lead your life, not anyone else._

Marian tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and took a heavy breath, steadying herself. Guy held loosely on her arm just above her elbow-

"come on" he said to her, it was not an order however, just a request "but please, tell no one" she just nodded numbly and got on his horse behind him. She would keep her promise to him, no one would ever no.

**Please review x**


End file.
